In an actual network, device-to-device (D2D) communication refers to direct communication between devices. In a D2D proximity service (D2D ProSe), for signal sending, signals are generally transmitted over different physical resource blocks using a same power. For example, when discovery signals are sent between D2D, the discovery signals are transmitted over different physical resource blocks using a maximum power. The uplink signals that are sent by a common user equipment are also generally transmitted using the same power.
Therefore, in the prior art, a transmit power of a signal cannot be flexibly adjusted, and consequently, sending of one signal may cause interference in another signal, thereby affecting performance of network communication.